


The Red Press

by Damn_Muse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_Muse/pseuds/Damn_Muse
Summary: Теперь Стив понимает, что не нужно верить всему, о чем пишут в жёлтой прессе. Особенно когда это касается Тони Старка.





	The Red Press

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a translation of [V.Evergreen](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3190788/V-Evergreen)'s [The Red Press](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8639020/1/The-Red-Press).  
Also published here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/2199774

Стив, зашедший на кухню однажды рано утром, не был удивлен, увидев здесь Пеппер. Когда он только переехал в огромную башню, которая стала постоянным местом проживания для Мстителей, он был уверен, что будет вставать по утрам первым. Возможно, именно поэтому он был приятно удивлен, впервые придя на кухню и заметив, что женщина, которую Тони представил как Пеппер Поттс, уже сидела за столом, отвечая на почту, и пила кофе. Она вежливо улыбнулась и поздоровалась с ним как с Капитаном. Немногое изменилось за четыре месяца, в течение которых он жил здесь, но кофе уже хватало на двоих, и теперь он был Стивом, а не Капитаном.

Тем не менее, в это утро все было немного иначе. Для всех, кроме него, не было ничего странного в том, что ему было некуда идти и почти все люди, с которыми он хотел проводить свое время, жили с ним под одной крышей, но он понимал, что старые привычки искоренить сложно. Однако в то утро он был удивлен, увидев Тони, сидящего с Пеппер, все внимание которого было обращено к таблоиду, который он читал.

Он никак не прокомментировал это, а лишь молча налил себе чашку кофе и начал готовить себе завтрак. Казалось, что можно было почувствовать семейный уют. Это было так мирно, что он не мог этим не наслаждаться: звук клавиш, когда Пеппер что-то печатает на ноутбуке, частые шорохи газеты Тони, когда он переворачивает страницы. Это было приятное изменение в отличие от конфликтов, которые преследовали его товарищей по команде, куда бы они не шли, по крайней мере здесь…

— Я бросаю тебя.

На секунду Стив решил, что ему послышалось.

Он не представлял, что Тони когда-нибудь скажет такое Пеппер. Никто из них не жил с этой парой достаточно долго, но нужно было быть слепым, чтобы не заметить, что эти двое были пугающе похожи. Это было даже жутко. Стив медленно повернул голову, и его сердце вздрогнуло. Тони смотрел прямо на Пеппер, которая даже не обратила на него внимания.

— Есть какая-то определенная причина? — спросила она, поднимая голову от экрана. В ее голосе не выражались никакие эмоции, и Стив мог только восхититься тем фактом, что она смотрела Тони прямо в глаза без намека на отступление.

Тони пожал плечами, выглядя очень довольным.

— Мы слишком много ругаемся, — сказал он небрежно. Стив не мог отрицать, что сначала их ссоры мешали ему, но потом он понял, что для них это был способ выразить любовь, — я тебе изменяю.

Казалось, что они забыли, что Стив все еще был рядом, и он делал все, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимание. Он не знал, что бы он сделал, если бы его спровоцировали изменой, но он знал, что это не закончилось бы хорошо. К тому же, у Стива не было большого опыта общения с женщинами, но он не общался бы с ними так.

Губы Пеппер изогнулись в улыбке.

— Какое совпадение, и я тоже.

С каждой секундой мир становился все более странным. Тони вежливо улыбнулся, а Пеппер вернулась к экрану.

— Я беременна, — после такого внезапного объявления от Пеппер Стив почувствовал, что его челюсть отвисла, и он инстинктивно начал говорить.

— Поздрав…

— Он мой? — спросил Тони, прерывая Стива, оторвавшись от таблоида.

Пеппер усмехнулась.

— Нет.

— Думаю, это значит, что я выгоняю тебя из башни, — Тони не показывал никаких эмоций и даже не оторвался от газеты. Стив почувствовал, что его руки сжимаются в кулаки, и он попытался успокоиться. Он не понимал, что происходит, но знал, что ему это не нравится.

— И куда я пойду? — спросила Пеппер. К бесконечному уважению Стива, она не сказала это расстроенно или зло, только… немного заинтересованно. Это было странно, но он был рад. Тони не заслуживал видеть ее эмоции. Было ясно, что Пеппер совершила ошибку, но выгонять беременную даму из дома было даже хуже. Это было слишком даже для Тони.

Старк поднял голову, и Стив почувствовал, что его кровь закипела, когда он увидел, что Тони осмелился улыбнуться:

— Не моя проблема, живи с отцом ребенка, мне все равно.

— Ох, а это проблема, — сказала Пеппер, сладко улыбаясь, — я имею ввиду, Брюс уже живет здесь…

Стив повернулся, чтобы дать им немного приватности, не привлекая к себе внимания. Он отпил кофе, но от последнего предложения Пеппер он попросился обратно. Роджерс поперхнулся и постарался прокашляться как можно тише, пока его мысли находились в хаотическом беспорядке.

Брюс и Пеппер…? Он видел, как они разговаривали пару раз, но он никогда не думал о таком.

Как эти двое могли обсуждать это так спокойно? Он видел, как они кричали друг на друга громче музыки, которую по настоянию Тони было слышно во всей башне, а теперь они сидят здесь и обсуждают конец своих отношений так, будто разговаривают о погоде.

Ему удалось проглотить остатки кофе вовремя, чтобы услышать кое-что из всей беседы, что он надеялся наоборот пропустить.

Тони драматично вздохнул.

— Ну, я должен был знать, что все идет к этому, но ты не можешь продолжать жить здесь. В любом случае, ты бы лишь была преградой.

— Преградой чему? — голос Пеппер звучал так, как будто она улыбается.

Стив обернулся во время, чтобы увидеть, как Тони самодовольно ухмыльнулся, перед тем, как сказать:

— Моему страстному роману со звездным Капитаном.

Это было последней каплей. Кофе, изо всех сил стремящийся вернуться наружу, все-таки победил. Стив обернулся, частично смущенный и желающий понять, что, черт возьми, здесь происходит?

Позади него раздался женский вздох, и он обернулся, увидев, что Пеппер откинулась на спинку стула с удрученным выражением лица.

— Ты выиграл.

Тони, выглядящий самодовольно, раздражал и смущал Стива все больше.

— Конечно, выиграл. Я же сказал, что таблоиды любят ненавидеть меня больше, чем им нравится ненавидеть тебя.

— Эй! – возразила Пеппер, — у меня тоже есть хорошие!

Тони неверяще посмотрел на нее.

— Ой, да ладно. Мои были классные. Где они этого набрали? – сказал он, раскладывая газеты по всему столу, чтобы было все видно. На первой странице каждой из них были Тони или Пеппер с ироничным заголовком.

— Не знаю, — сказала Пеппер, пожимая плечами. Она повернула ноутбук, чтобы увидеть экран, — но это восхитительно. Они, должно быть, проводят половину жизни, придумывая это. Бог знает, откуда у них на это время, — Стив посмотрел на экран ноутбука, куда смотрела Пеппер, и он был уверен, что это были электронные варианты газет, которыми был так поглощен Тони. Это называется веб-сайт, — подумал он.

Пеппер продолжила:

— Роуди прислал это тебе, и если бы кто-нибудь выбирал худшие статьи… это был бы он.

Тони открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но не стал, глядя на не верящую Пеппер.

— Ладно… может быть. Но я все равно выиграл!

Стив почувствовал, что у него начинает болеть голова, и хотя он знал, что это не его дело, он не мог не спросить:

— Подождите… так это все неправда?

Тони закатил глаза, а Пеппер пыталась не засмеяться. В любом случае, он оценил ее старания.

— Нет, Стив, это все неправда, — любезно сказала она, смеясь.

Стив решил, что уже достаточно сумасшествия для такого раннего утра. Медленно он взял свой кофе и вышел из кухни, стараясь не выглядеть так, будто он сбегает. Он уже подходил к двери, когда услышал, что Тони зовет его обратно. Он осторожно вернулся и увидел улыбающегося Тони — знак того, что что-то пойдет не так.

— Возможно, это все чушь… но я всегда буду здесь ради тебя, Кэп. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я, — подмигивания и соблазнительного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы Стив выбежал из кухни с горящими щеками, мечтая о том, чтобы забыть все об этом утре, даже если бы это было последнее, что он мог бы сделать.

Позади себя он услышал, как хохочет Тони и, возможно, даже более счастливо, Пеппер смеется вместе с ним.


End file.
